Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{3} \times 2\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{7}{3} \times \dfrac{11}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 11}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{77}{12}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{5}{12}$